A Fractured Fairy Tale
by Lady Sorciere
Summary: Written for BroadwayKhaos's contest. Bomba and Tugger do not have a fairy tale, not really. But they might get their happy ending if things go right.  Changed the title; "fractured" has a feel that "broken" didn't.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Break Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats. I just like to play with them from time to time. Author's note at the end.

* * *

I can't do this anymore. Dem is finally sleeping - not peacefully, never peacefully now, but at least she's sleeping again. I feel sorry for our human. She just doesn't understand why Dem is so skittish all of the sudden and of course, I can't talk to her.

I'm getting off subject though. I just can't go on. He won't understand, of course, but he'll move on. He always moves on.

I won't. I never believed in love like the others do. I didn't think it would find me, that I'd be head over heels yet here I am. He's so perfect. His cocky attitude matches mine. He's the first tom I've met who doesn't fawn over me and stutter and stumble. We fight and play off each other and get angry but then comes the amazing making up.

If I think about that, I'll never go through with this. He's the most annoying tom I've met. He's so self-confident and doesn't apologize and doesn't understand. He lets all those other queens and kits fawn over him even though I hate that. He makes me look like a fool in front of everyone.

There. Now I'm in the right mood to do this.

He's waiting at the end of the street, grooming his mane. He is so vain.

"We're through, Tugger."

"What?"

"You heard me. We're through." My face is hard but I'm fighting back tears. Of course, he won't be able to see that.

"Bomba, I love you." Tugger steps toward me, his face expressing his confusion. "I don't understand, babe."

"I'm done, Tugger. What's to understand?" I turn and start walking away, convinced I've done a good job. He won't come chasing me anymore. Probably by next week he'll have a new queen. I'll have to be careful to guard against my jealousy but I'll have Dem to look after. She keeps me busy. But someday she'll be right again and then what will I do?

"This is about Demeter, isn't it? Bomba, I know you can't commit yet. I know she needs you more than I do and I'll wait as long as it takes."

How can he always see through me?

"Just stop, Tugger. This is about -" I stop because I don't like to lie. "This is about me. I just don't think I can stand you anymore. You're arrogant and cocky and stupid and immature."

He takes a step back. I've hurt him - really hurt him this time. That wasn't my intention; I hate seeing him upset. For a minute my resolve is shaken but then I realize that this is perfect. This way he won't want me back. So I take a breath and go on.

"All you care about is having fun. You party with the other toms and flirt with the queens and you obviously don't care about me -"

"Yes, I do." He's suddenly in front of me, glaring down at me. "You're wrong about that, Bombalurina. I love you and I always will." He steps forward and I back up. "I want to settle down and have kittens. Heck, I'll even look after Demeter if that's what it takes!" At this point, my back is against the wall. He puts a hand on either side of me, pinning me. "But you know what? I think I'll let you see what it's like without me." He leans down and kisses me. It's passionate and painful and wonderful but he jerks away and is gone before I realize it.

I stand there in the alley for a long time, trying to process what just happened but my mind keeps fuzzing out. All that registers is the fact that he's gone and I'm alone.

Lightning flares suddenly and I flinch, claws extending. The scene is reminiscent of just a few weeks ago when Macavity still had me and Demeter and I can hear her screaming again. It's that thought that spurs me into action. I run home and check on Dem; she's still sleeping fitfully. I watch her, sorting through my thoughts until I reach a conclusion.

She needs me. I promised I'd take care of her and I've failed once. I won't fail again. Tugger is the love of my life but my sister comes first. I'll do whatever it takes to help Dem get better.

So much for my happy ending.

* * *

Author's Note: This was written in half an hour, late at night so I apologize for any errors. I also apologize for the length; it's a bit short but I was late in deciding to participate in the challenge. As a warning, I anticipate skipping around a lot in POV and time in this story but I'll try to specify those things in the beginning of each chapter. This one is set shortly after Macavity abducted Dem and Bomba (which I tried to make clear in the story). Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kittens

Disclaimer: Still don't own Cats. The musical, at least. I do have two actual cats at home. One is the perfect cat while the other is . . . Well, we call her "the demon cat" for good reason. Warning: there's a switch from first to third person for part of the story but it's still Bomba. Don't be thrown off. Happy reading!

* * *

I hate those kittens.

I'm perched up on some human contraption - a refrigerator, I think - watching the other Jellicles in the Junkyard. It's humiliating, being reduced to spying on him but I just can't keep away.

The kittens are all in the 'Yard, giggling and whispering and craning their necks to get a look at him. Any minute now he'll saunter in and they'll swarm around him, sniffing and squealing. It's disgusting.

It's been like that for as long as I can remember. The first time we met, Tugger and I still kittens ourselves, he had kits drooling over him . . .

_First meeting_

"Bom'a, wait for me." Demeter's plaintive wail stopped Bomba in her tracks. Heaving a sigh, she turned around and glared at Dem. The first time Bomba was allowed out on her own and she _had_ to take Dem along. It was so unfair.

"Come on, then." she snarled, grabbing Dem's arm. "You're so slow, Demmy." She stalked into the Junkyard, tugging Dem behind her.

"Oh, Bombalurina, is that your sister?" Jellylorum, one of queens in between kitten years and adulthood, stopped Bomba and started cooing. "Aren't you the sweetest little thing? Jenny, come see!" Jennyennydots, the Gumbie cat, joined Jelly and Bomba took the opportunity to sneak away while the older queens were fawning over Dem.

She found Cassandra, her best friend, waiting in the main part of the Yard and flopped down beside her. "Mom made me bring Dem along. I can't believe it."

"I had to bring Exotica so don't worry about it. They can play together. Guess what?" Cass flipped onto her stomach, propping her chin up on her hands. Her eyes were gleaming with excitement, which meant she had a secret. "Old Deuteronomy's sons are coming today!"

We let out squeals. The Jellicle leader had kept his three sons sequestered away in the village and none of us had seen the toms. Cass and I secured perches overlooking the road from the village so we would be the first to see them.

Soon enough, dusty figures were visible on the road and within a quarter hour, they were distinguishable. Macavity had to be the reddish one hanging back. There were rumors that there was something off about him. Munkustrap was the silver and black one. Even now, some of the queens slightly older than Bomba were whispering that Munk would be the handsomest tom when he was grown. So the lanky, too tall cat with a scraggly mane would be the Rum Tum Tugger. Bomba started giggling at the sight of him.

"Do you see him? All mussed and silly looking."

"I know!" Cass dissolved in a fit of laughter, drawing unwanted attention up to them. Jelly the ever bossy ordered the two kits down and made them sit quietly for five minutes. By that time, the three toms were standing in the center of the Junkyard with uncomfortable expressions. Jenny and Jelly shooed the "regular" kits toward the newcomers with urges to make friends. Macavity ignored everyone and sat in the shadows near a large pipe. Munk fit right in with some of the other toms, Alonzo and Coricopat. That left Tugger.

He talked with Jenny and Jelly for a few minutes and when he left, the two started giggling like human teenage girls. Then he found Tantomile, Coricopat's twin sister and left her all ridiculous too. Next were Exotica and Demeter. Dem was obviously not impressed. And then he made his way to Cass and Bomba.

"Hello, ladies." Tugger had a very smooth voice and held himself in a way that made him seem a bit more muscular than he was. Bomba didn't know how he did it but she was not impressed. "I'm Tugger."

"Uh, I'm Cassandra and this is Bombalurina." Cass stuttered, her voice going airy and soft. "Nice to meet you." When Bomba didn't respond, Tugger moved away. In minutes, he was surrounded by all the females in the Junkyard, including Cassandra. That left Bomba alone with the other toms.

She knew right then that Tugger was the only tom who could measure up to her standards.

Today, nothing is different. Dem is still unaffected by Tugger and I still love him. The kittens still fawn over him and Tugger still loves the attention. Much to my horror and shame, I can feel tears stinging my eyes. I think I made a mistake, breaking up with him but there's no way he'll take me back now.

He swaggers in, grinning at the various kittens thronging him. He ruffles Teaser's hair and swats at Exotica's ear. But his gaze darts around the Junkyard, like he's looking for someone. He and Munk exchange glances before Tugger goes back to his fan club. Teaser says something excitedly and Tugger laughs and something clenches at my heart.

I hate those kittens.

* * *

AN: I changed my mind a bit on the story line. I was just going to do a series of somewhat random one-shots but then I figured out a way to string them all together. So, this story takes place after Mac kidnaps Dem and Bomby. Dem has a hard time recovering from the trauma, resulting in Bomba's break up with Tugger (ie, chapter 1). The rest of the chapter are in chronological order from that point.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Cats. I do own the DVD of the video made in the 90s and seriously, I watch or listen to it nearly every day. Especially when writing fan fiction.

This takes place a day, maybe two, after the previous chapter and guess what? It's from . . . TUGGER'S POV! Yay Tugger! Also, if there are any fans of the show _The Mentalist_, I included a quote from yesterday's episode in here. It made me smile.

* * *

Phase 1 of my plan is complete. She misses me. Like crazy. I see her skulking around the Junkyard and spying on me. Really, it's quite flattering. The problem is, I want her back.

Oh yes, the Rum Tum Tugger is crazy about a queen. No one would believe it but it's true. Bomba is the only queen I can see myself with. We suit each other to a 'T'.

Oh, yes, I meant to say that.

Unfortunately, I don't have a Phase 2. Phase 1 was just letting her miss having me around so what should Phase 2 be? Got it. I'm going to annoy her into getting back together with me. I know she secretly loves it when I'm annoying. It's all over her face.

The next day, she comes to the Junkyard. First she looks around to see if I'm there and when she doesn't see me, she slips in and sits by Jelly. They talk quietly for several minutes. Then I make my move.

"Good morning, ladies." I slide in between them and plant a kiss on Jelly's cheek. "It's quite a lovely day, isn't it?"

Bomba scowls and tries to walk away but I follow her. "How are you, Bomba? You know it's rude to ignore people like this. Not nice at all, but then nice isn't your strong suit, is it?"

Yes, the Rum Tum Tugger actually knows how to converse intelligently. See, I did it again! My human is a college student, the nerdy kind that loves grammar and reads the dictionary for fun. Out loud. I pick things up from her.

"It's rude to stalk people, Tugger." Bomba's voice is chilly. She's pretty convincing at the whole "I hate you and never want to see you again" routine but I know her too well. She steals glances at me when she thinks I'm not looking. She misses me.

"Stalk? I'd have to look up the legal definition but I don't think that this qualifies as stalking. I'm just accompanying a beautiful queen on a walk."

"You are . . . You're . . . you're trespassing!" She stops abruptly and swipes at me. Claws extended. I dodge it. Barely.

"Hmm, trespassing. I'm not sure that this-"

"It does! Why won't you just leave me alone? It was hard enough -" Bomba stops, tears flooding her eyes.

Oh crap. I hate it when she cries. "Come on, babe, don't be like that. You know you want me back. Just say so and things will be right again."

"You are so infuriating!" She runs off, leaving me standing alone.

"Smooth, Tug."

"Shut up, Munk." I engage in a wrestling match with Munk. It ends in a tie, as always. I'm no match for Munk in strength but I'm usually faster than he is. It evens out. After the wrestling match, I visit my fan club and chat with the other toms but I can't get Bomba's face out of my mind. She was really upset. I hate upsetting her. Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way. Maybe I should just give her some space . . .

I visit her later that night. I know it's wrong; I shouldn't be at her house uninvited but I can't keep myself away. She really needs someone to look after her. Macavity tormented Bomba too but no one thinks about her. It's all about poor little Demeter and how she's doing.

Bomba is sleeping in an armchair by the fire. She looks so peaceful there that I sit and watch her. "Bomba, I'm sorry. I promise I won't . . . Trespass on your personal space anymore. I love you, babe, and I'll wait for you."

If anyone saw or heard me, I'd never live it down. The _Rum Tum Tugger _reduced to a blubbering mess over a queen? Okay, not really blubbering but still. I never apologize, never visit sleeping queens in the middle of the night, never trespass on someone's land. But here I am.

You know what, though? She trespassed on my heart the first time we met so really, turn about is fair play.

* * *

AN: So, the ending is sort of stupid but I like it. I also love Tugger and Bomba; I really think they need each other. In my mind, no other Jellicles could handle either of them. I also think Tugger has a sweet, romantic side under the jerk and I tried to bring a little bit of that out. I really don't like begging for reviews but I'd love to know what people think of this (besides BroadwayKhaos. Speaking of which, thanks, BroadwayKhaos, for reviewing! It makes me smile.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "I didn't want to: they made me . . ."

Disclaimer: I do not own Cats. If I did, Misto would have more singing lines, there might actually be a plot, and characters would be explained better. That being said, I do love Cats. Also, this might be my favorite chapter so far.

* * *

I didn't want to: they made me come to this stupid party. Tugger is here, somewhere, I know. He's at every party. I used to be at every party too but now I'm never at any. I feel so out of place now and I don't know why. What's happened to me? With a sigh, I ease my way into the Junkyard, still perplexed by the turn of events that brought me here . . .

_Earlier that afternoon . . ._

"Bomba!" Cass runs up, her eyes sparkling. Everyone says she's stuck up but they just don't know her like I do. Cass is withdrawn and doesn't open up to people well. "Bomba, I'm throwing a party tonight. Please say you'll come . . ."

I hate disappointing her but of course I can't go. "You know I can't, Cass. I have to stay with Dem."

"Bomba, you've been skipping out on everything! You're turning into a hermit!"

"Demeter's not ready to stay alone and she's not comfortable around anyone else." I cross my arms and smile a little. "You know that."

Cass narrows her eyes at me. "If I find someone to stay with her, will you come?"

"Yes."

Promise."

"I promise, Cass. If you can find someone to stay with her then I will come to your party." I'm confident that she won't find anyone. Dem is starting to come out of her shell but she's still not comfortable around others, especially alone.

It's nearly dusk when I finally get home. Dem is playing with Quaxo in the living room. I join her for a few minutes. The little kit is growing so fast and while I'm not exactly fond of kittens but there's something about the little tuxedo cat that draws me. When I'm done, I sit in the armchair and start grooming myself.

In the middle of my grooming, I hear a slight rustling and a soft thud.

"Good evening, Dem, Bomba." Munkustrap jumps lightly down into the room. "Cass said she wants Bomba at her party. Since I'm the Protector, I can stay with Dem."

"Thanks for the offer but I don't think -"

"You should go, Bomba." Dem interupts and smiles at me. "I'll be fine with Munk. He is the Protector."

I look between them, flabbergasted. When did this happen? Dem is smiling shyly at Munk with a look in her eyes that I haven't seen since before Mac took her. And Munk is watching Dem with a protective gleam in his eye. I stand gaping for a minute before Munk and Dem look back at me.

"Really, Bomba, I'll be fine. Go have fun."

And just like that, I'm being pushed out the window and shooed away. I can't believe this. Kicked out of my own home! Reluctantly I walk toward the Junkyard. I really don't want to go to the party but I did promise and I won't break a promise to Cass.

The party is already underway when I arrive. I stand at the entrance to the Junkyard for several minutes, lost in thought, before I finally head inside. I slink along the outskirts, looking out for Tugger. I don't want to run into him tonight. Just when I think I'm safe, he starts talking. Right in my ear.

"Hey, babe, whatcha doin' here?" I turn and glare at him. His voice is slurred and he can't stand up straight.

"Heaviside, Tugger, who brought the catnip?" He knows I hate it when he uses catnip. It makes him act so strange. He tries to take a step and stumbles, latching onto my shoulder. Coldly, I wrench away and watch him fall to the ground.

Why am I even here? I don't fit in with this group anymore. I've matured in the months since Macavity took us.

"You never answered my question, babe." I stare blankly at Tugger. "Whatcha doin' here?"

I can feel tears pricking at my eyes - again. How humiliating. My voice breaks as I start to answer.

"I didn't want to . . . They made me . . ."

* * *

AN: I really, really like this chapter! To explain the scene at the house, in my story Quaxo (Misto) is the son of Mac and Grizabella. At Grizabella's urging, Dem and Bomba took Quaxo with them when they escaped. Eventually, Munk and Dem will raise Quaxo as their son (I have a story half-written about when he finds out the truth.) I don't think there's really any evidence in the DVD that Bomba and Cassandra are friends but I needed a close friend for Bomba and Cassandra seemed close in age so I made it up. I hope that's okay with ya'll.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Catnip

Disclaimer: I do not own Cats. If I did, I would not be writing fan fiction for it. Or if I did write the fan fiction, I would not be publishing it. I'm using the same format for this chapter that I did for the last one. Sorry if that disappoints you. I have never done drugs or anything so I'm sort of making this all up as I go. Oh, and this one is from Tugger's perspective again.

* * *

I watch her run off into the night crying. Again. Why is she crying all the time? I hate it when she cries and now I feel guilty.

"Tug, man, come back to the party." Alonzo slurs, grabbing my arm. "What's wrong?"

What's wrong indeed? I frown thoughtfully. "You know what, Lonz? I think I need some time alone." He stumbles back toward the party and I clamber on top of the TSE1 to think.

_Earlier that afternoon . . ._

"Hey, Tugger," Cass saunters over to me. She has one of those attractive rolling walks, not as good as Bomba's but very nice still. I flash my charming smile and she titters. "I'm throwing a party tonight and parties just aren't any fun without you."

I pretend to think as she rubs up against me. I know I'm irresistible but if she keeps this up, Alonzo might attack me. "Well, Cass, I think I have a free evening so I'll be there."

"Oh good!" Cass walks off and stops to talk to Alonzo. Making amends, no doubt. I have to chat with my fan club - those kits are adorable and flattering but honestly, I could use a free minute or two - and when I look back up, Cass is talking to Bomba. I hope this isn't some attempt to hook us up again. She's made it clear she doesn't want me back and I don't think Bomba would appreciate it. But then Cass wanders over to Munk and I feel slightly better. There's no way Munk would come to one of Cass's parties so maybe she was just catching up with Bomba.

I'm early to the party - unheard of for the Rum Tum Tugger but there you have it. Munk stopped by my den earlier to tell me that he was staying with Dem tonight and Bomba was coming to the party and I didn't want to risk running into her and scaring her off.

"Hey, Tugger, c'mere." Alonzo beckons me furtively. "Don't tell Munk but look what I got."

Catnip. Really? I hesitate and look back up at Alonzo. I experimented as a teenager with everything, basically, and I have no desire to get mixed up with it again but it's very tempting. Alonzo passes the nip around. I take a few leaves but don't chew them yet. I haven't had a relapse in so long and I don't really want to lose the trust I had to gain back but it's so tempting . . .

I look up and see her and that drives everything else out of my mind. She's edging her way toward Cass, looking around anxiously. She's trying to avoid me. I'll give her a few more minutes to think she's free.

"Hey, man, what happened with you and Bomby? I mean, you guys were awesome."

I stare at Alonzo for a minute. He never would have said this in his right mind; no one questions the Rum Tum Tugger. But he won't remember this in the morning so I decide to answer after all. "Honestly? I think she just panicked. I still love her." I glance back at Bomba.

"If you love her, man, go get her."

I blink. He's talking sense. And then I make up my mind. I slide through the gathered cats until I'm right behind Bomba. Lucky for me, I know how to fake being high. I expect her to get angry or maybe to spill her guts - since I am "high" - or slap me but I'm not expecting her to start crying.

"I didn't want to . . . They made me . . ." And she runs off.

Which brings me to where I am now, sitting on the car and thinking. It's so tempting to run after her but I've been rejected and I don't really want to risk that again. Even the Rum Tum Tugger has feelings.

"Tugger, go talk to her." Cass jumps up beside me and stares at me levelly. "I know she misses you and you obviously miss her. Go talk to her. Get her back." She jumps back down, muttering about Alonzo and his stupid plans.

And that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to win the love of my life back.

* * *

AN: Well, I hope this is okay. I sort of cheated on the catnip part of this but I didn't know exactly how to do it. It does actually play into Tugger's decision so I think I did fulfill the challenge. The next one is going to be immediately following this and will be from Tugger's POV again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Back Together

Disclaimer: Umm . . . Still do not own Cats. I just checked.

* * *

I followed her scent through the dark streets until I knew where she was headed and then I broke into an all out sprint. She'd shown me this spot when we first started going out and we'd come here for all our important talks since then - except when she broke up with me. Anyway, there's something special and soothing about the park and this spot in particular.

I slow down for a minute to let her gather her thoughts. Her spot is under a large tree by the park pond. We've talked about everything here: when we decided to be mates, what she really thought of Macavity and Demeter, exactly what he had done to her and Dem. So many memories and emotions are wrapped up here. If she's going to be willing to take me back, it'll be here.

"Bomba? What's going on?" I ease into her spot and lightly touch her shoulder. "You can tell me."

She pulls away. "Nothing is going on. Just leave me alone."

"Bomba, really? You know you can't fool me like this." I stretch out and make myself comfortable. "And I'm not going anywhere until we get to the bottom of this."

"The party? Tugger, I just didn't want to come. Dem and Munk made me. So now you can go."

"No, the breakup. I want the truth."

She sighs and rubs her eyes. "I told you, Tugger. I couldn't take a relationship and look after Dem."

"But that wouldn't last forever. There was no reason to break up."

She turns and looks at me with that gleam in her eye that means she's going to tell the truth. "Honestly, Tugger, I've changed since Macavity. And I don't want to fool around anymore. I'm ready to settle down and . . . And grow up."

"Bomba, I told you already that I'm ready for that. Remember? I'm ready to settle down and raise a family." I slide over and tentatively wrap an arm around her. Much to my surprise, she doesn't pull away. "Is that really what this was about?"

"I don't know. I was worried and you just seemed the same as ever." She sighs and rests her head on my shoulder. "But I guess you won't ever really change. It's just who you are."

"If you really want me to, babe, I will change for you." I kiss her forehead. "I love you."

She laughs and wraps her arms around me. "But I actually like you just the way you are. It's those kittens . . ."

"Well, you have to live with them. I don't think I can shake them off." I pull back slightly and smile at her. "You know who else you won't have to live with much longer? Dem."

"I know. When did that happen? I mean, Dem and Munk? I didn't see it."

I laugh. "Munk was very sly with this. I don't think anyone saw it. I didn't even see it and you know I spy on him."

"So, once they're official then we can focus on us." She snuggles against me and starts purring softly.

"Why wait?"

She shakes her head. "Tugger, I need to know she'll be okay. I promise that we can figure it all out after that but I have to take care of her first." I start to pull away again but she grabs my arm. "Hear me out. I want to wait until Dem and Munk are mated before making our long-term plans but I still want to be with you now. Understand?"

I smile. "Yes, I get it. Let me do this properly though. Bombalurina, would you do me the honor of being my queenfriend?"

She kisses me enthusiastically, which I take for a yes.

* * *

AN: Awwww . . . Tugger is being sweet and not stupid. How cute! Next and last chapter is back to Bomba's POV.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Smile

Disclaimer: I am running out of creative ways to say that I do not own Cats. I also do not own the song referenced in this chapter.

Last chapter, back to Bomba's POV.

* * *

I can't do this. Dem is dancing anxiously around the clearing, her eyes darting everywhere. Jelly is unsuccessfully trying to calm my sister and Jenny is laughing at them.

"Hey, babe," a long arm snakes around my stomach. "What's wrong today?"

"Why do you always assume something is wrong? I am perfectly fine today. There is nothing wrong at all."

He smirks and spins me around to face him. "I can see right through you, Bomba. Is this just big sister worries?"

My eyes land on Munk, whose keen gaze is following my sister's every move. No, this is not big sister worries. I know Munk will do a far better job at protecting her than I ever can. And I know it's not commitment issues on my part; I'm ready to be with Tugger and start a family.

"It's just so much has gone wrong for us." I finally answer, my eyes dropping to the ground. "I mean, first our parents and then the fiasco with _him _and then Dem's problems. I guess I'm just afraid that something else will go wrong."

Tugger pulls me into a hug and whispers in my ear, "Babe, nothing will go wrong today. I promise. And I promise that I will come up with a solution for your worries, all right? Now smile, it's about to start." He pinches my cheek and I slap at his hand but I do smile.

"Friends, family, welcome." Deuteronomy raises his hands and the assembled Jellicles hush. "This is an auspicious day. Not one but two couples wish to be officially mated and it is two pairs of siblings." Quiet laughter ripples through the group. "Munkustrap and Demeter, Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina, this is a serious undertaking. Once you are mated, you are officially giving up on any other Jellicles. You are swearing to be true to each other forever. Do you wish to continue with this?" Munk and Dem nod immediately, murmuring affirmation. Tugger looks at me and pretends to think.

"I suppose I do." He finally says, squeezing my hands.

"Yes, Deuteronomy, I do although I don't know why." I roll my eyes at my soon-to-be mate. Of course, I wouldn't have him any other way.

Deuteronomy speaks the traditional words and the four of us answer at the right spots. Time flies and drags at the same time, something I would never have thought possible, but at last Deuteronomy is finished and utters the final words, "You may kiss your mates now." Munk and Dem share a chaste kiss but Tugger being Tugger, he has to be over-dramatic. He wraps his arms around me and dips me, a trick he no doubt picked up from his human, and kisses me passionately. Everyone claps and cheers and laughs at Tugger. Jelly and Jenny arranged a party - no catnip this time - and we hang around for several hours, enjoying the time with our friends. Munk and Dem are the first to leave, much to everyone's surprise, and slip away to whatever private spot Munk arranged.

Tugger pulls me away during one of the flurries of activity so our escape is unnoticed. "Come on, babe. Let's get out of here." He leads me to our spot in the park and we sit together under the tree. "I love you, Bombalurina. I'll spend my life proving it to you." He certainly proves it tonight.

Several weeks go by uneventfully. One afternoon Tugger bursts into the clearing in the Junkyard, shoving through various Jellicles and yelling my name. "Bomba! Bomba! I got it, babe! Bomba!"

"What is going on, you freak?" I show my deep and abiding love for my mate through my sweet talk to him.

"I got it. You know, you were all worried about bad stuff happening. I figured out a way to get your mind off it." He's smirking, so proud of himself, and I don't really have the heart to tell him I'm not even thinking about that anymore. It's sweet that he took the time to figure out an answer for me so I wait for him to tell me. "So, I was listening to my human's music the other day and this song came on and gave me a brilliant idea." He pulls out an old raggedy bag from behind his back. "The singer said to pack up your troubles and smile. So what you do is write out whatever's bothering you and put it in this bag and forget about it. Or if you want, I can look at it and figure out a solution."

He hands me the bag and I stare at it blankly. Really? This is his brilliant solution? It's a good think I didn't fall in love with his brain. "Thanks, Tugger. You are the sweetest." I kiss him and head home to deposit the bag with my other treasures. I will keep it, of course, because it's a gift from my mate.

As I walk, I think about what he said and the idea grows on me. It wouldn't solve anything but I could get things off my mind, at least for a few minutes. And talking problems over with Tugger is definitely a good idea. I smile.

You know, our story is not really a fairy tale. He is a charming prince but I'm no delicate princess. He didn't rescue me from a horrible monster - I rescued myself. We don't have the fairytale relationship either; we fight all the time and he drives me crazy and I annoy him. We have a sort of fractured fairy tale but I wouldn't have it any other way.

Music is drifting out the window of the house when I arrive and I start laughing when I recognize the song.

"Pack up your troubles in your old kit bag and smile, smile, smile . . ."

* * *

AN: The end. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Leave a review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
